


Beautiful babes

by ThAt_IcOniC_eMo



Category: NCT
Genre: Donghyuck is of age, Fluff, Go read my story stop it., I fic do a group chat chapter a lot of dick jokes, John’s banana, Mark’s a good hyung, More tags to be added, Not between the underaged, Too much fluff, Underage drinking maybe, and leader, are yoy still reading these?, i need to stop, if smut between Markhyuck makes you uncomfortable there will be a warning of smut in that chapter, im a child what am I saying?, jaemin is not so no Jaeno or Remin smoot, love y’all, maybe some weed references, nobody be rude in the comments of my children’s Videos, not betwen the children, please give these boys love and affection, please no hate, possible future smut, protect my children please, this IS only fiction guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo/pseuds/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo
Summary: Jisung and Chenle sneak into Mark’s room to snuggle and it’s cute and ugg and I write too much fluff.





	1. Bedtime blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will take requests for other chapters btw... y-you know, in case anybody cared.. •_•

Mark groaned quietly as he felt his bed dip on the right side. The blanket was lifted and a thin body was curling up under his right arm, cuddling as close as they could get.  
“Hi LeLe,” Mark mumbled, not even opening his eyes. He heard a quiet mutter if something in response, guessing Chenle said hi back, when a small blonde head popped out from under the blanket to blink up at his hyung tiredly. Chenle places a soft kiss on Mark’s cheek before he ducked back down and settled into Mark’s side. Mark let out a breathy chuckled and closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep and enjoy a day off with his dreamies tomorrow; Haechan would be joining them for a movie day and he would finally get to snuggled with his boyfri- best friend. Just as Mark was dozing off to images of his Dongsookie dancing to Yoncé, the bed dipped on his left side. A thin and slightly lanky body wrapped their legs around Mark’s left one, and gripped his sweat shirt tightly in their fists while they pressed their face into his neck and nuzzled softly. Mark chuckled again and pressed a kiss to Jisung’s head softly.  
“Go to sleep maknae,” he whispered gently. Jisung simply nuzzled closet to his neck before his breathing evened out. 

Somehow in the middle of the night Jisung ended up curled up on Mark’s chest with his long legs between Mark’s, one hand gripping the older’s sweat shirt tightly, and one hand holding LeLe’s smaller hand. Both maknaes were fast asleep cuddled up with their trusted leader and gentle hyung, feeling loved and safe in his strong(er than their’s) arms.


	2. Snuggle buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chensung is adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take requests for other chapters btw... y-you know, in case anybody cared.. •_•

“LeLe?” Jisung called quietly, sitting next to the older boy on his bed. Chenle glanced up from his laptop and smiled at the younger boy.  
“Hm?” He hummed. Jisung smiled shyly and laid on his side, resting his head on Chenle’s leg and looking up at him happily. Chenle laughed softly and nodded. “Right, I forgot,” Chenle said, closing his laptop and running his hands through Jisung’s hair. “What time is it?” Chenle mumbled to himself. Jisung glanced at Chenle’s phone next to him and grabbed it, checking the time.  
“It’s bedtime,” Jisung answered cutely. Chenle rolled his eyes and nodded.  
“Okay, okay, lemme turn off the light,” Chenle said, urging Jisung off his lap so he could get to the light switch. Jisung pouted but let the older boy stand. When Chenle climbed back into his bed Jisung was still laying on his side. Chenle pulled the younger boy to lay on top of his chest and tugged the soft comforter over them both, placing one protective arm around Jisung’s waist.  
“Hyung?”  
“Hm?”  
“Will you sing for me?” Chenle chuckled at the request, but complied; he began to hum and old song from his childhood softly, singing the lyrics at the right moments in his native tongue and lulling Jisung into sleep, before he, himself drifted off as well.


	3. Mistakes, they have been made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post a part two to this if somebody asks me to.

“Ah! Renjun hyung~!” Jisung squealed, running into Rejun’s arms as Mark and Jeno stormed after him, irritation obviously written on their faces.   
“Park Jisung get your a-“   
“Don’t swear at him!” Renjun quipped at Jeno. Jeno nearly growled at the older boy but Renjun stood his ground. “Jisung,” he said, turning his attention to the young boy in his arms. “What did you do to make them this upset?” Renjun asked calmly, and quite scarily I might add. Jisung shrunk away from the intimidating gazes of his hyungs.   
“I- I didn’t mean to, I promise,” he whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes.   
“Jisung come here,” Renjun called, softer this time. Jisung did as told and moved back into Rejun’s arms. “Hyung isn’t gonna yell at you, okay? I want you to just tell me what happened so I can figure out what to do,” Renjun explained, authority still dripping from him. Jisung nodded into Rejun’s chest, sniffling and trying to stop himself from crying, slipping the end of his thumb into his mouth and hoped nobody noticed. Renjun rubbed his back comfortingly for a few moments to calm him. Jeno and Mark stayed behind Renjun, intimidated by his mother like demeanor.   
“Can you tell hyung what happened now Jisung?” Renjun asked, commanded really. Jisung nodded.   
“I- I swore at Jeno hyung, but I didn’t mean to I promise I just slipped; a- and I was getting on Mark hyung’s nerves I guess... and I didn’t notice until he yelled at me. And then I yelled at them for being mean to me, and I k- I know I shouldn’t have hyung,” Jisung explained quietly, still hiding in Renjun’s comforting arms. Renjun nodded along, then turned to Mark and Jeno.   
“I think you all three deserve a punishment but I don’t want to punish you two, go talk to Taeil hyung or I will, and then we’ll see what happens to you two,” he commanded, making the two shrink back, seemingly still intimidated by the boy’s scorching gaze.   
“W-why do we deserve to get in trouble Jun?” Jeno whined, not wanting to be in trouble and just wanting to get Jisung’s punishment out of the way so he could snuggle with Renjun or Jaemin again.   
“Because you made the baby cry. Now go,” Renjun commanded again, voice going dangerously low, and making Jisung try to shrink away out of fright. Renjun pulled the maknae back into his hold and shushed him gently. “It’s alright Ji,” he whispered kindly.   
“Jun I-“ Mark started, stopping mid-sentence when Renjun glared at him. Mark put his head down and tugged on Jeno’s sleeve to leave. “We’re going~ we’re going,” Mark obeyed for Jeno, the two darting away to Taeil’s room to accept their punishment for yelling at the maknae and making him cry. Renjun sighed and looked back down at the mop of blonde hair burrowing into his chest. Renjun ran his fingers through the youngest’s hair until his grip on Renjun’s shirt loosened.   
“Come on Baby, lets go sit in hyung’s room for a second,” he commanded, gentler than he had been with Mark and Jeno. Jisung shook his head and planted his feet. Renjun sighed again before lifting Jisung up onto his hip and carrying him to his room. Jisung whimpered and struggled the whole way, irritating Renjun a little.   
“Jisung stop it,” Renjun snapped. Jisung immediately stopped moving and instead opted to cry into the older boy’s shoulder again while he clung to his shirt.   
When they finally arrived at Renjun’s room, they older boy sat the maknae and himself on his bed. Jisung whined and tugged Renjun closer when he tried to stand up, earning him a smack on his thigh. Jisung cried out and sat still, lip quivering and eyes shut. Renjun sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.   
“Jisung you’re getting a spanking, not because I want to hurt you but because you need to learn from your mistakes today, I still love you and so do Mark and Jeno,” Renjun promised, kissing Jisung’s forehead softly to reassure him. Jisung reaches out and grabbed at the air, willing Renjun to hold him again, but the older boy did not comply this time; Renjun instead kissed the maknae’s forehead and again and sat down next to him, tugging him over his lap. Jisung squirmed and cried and tried to get away, but Renjun simply put his leg over Jisung’s and held him there until he stopped. “If you don’t sit still I’m going to add more,” Renjun warned. Jisung sat still from there on. Renjun began without warning, Jisung let out a soft squeal and gripped the older boy’s thigh tightly, closing his eyes. Renjun shushed him gently and rubbed his lower back for a second before repeating.   
Although Renjun comforted the maknae after every hit, by the end Jisung was hiccuping on sobs and his eyes were red and puffy. After only 10 Renjun stopped, lifting Jisung into his lap and holding him close, rubbing his back and kissing his head.   
“You’re okay maknae, it’s okay,”   
“I- I’m sorry hyung~” Jisung wailed.   
“I know baby, it’s all done, no more. Hyung is here Ji,” Renjun muttered gently, rubbing the boy’s back until his harsh sobs died down. “Do you wanna take a bath and go to bed?” Renjun asked softly. Jisung nodded into his chest, not making any moves to leave. Renjun sighed and lifted the boy up, leaving the room and walking down the hall to their larger of two (still small) bathrooms. He ran a bath and helped Jisung undress and ease into the hot water before leaving to get the maknae clothes to change into.   
When Renjun came back Jisung was on his side with his head on the wall and playing with bubbles silently. The sight made Renjun smile.


	4. I wanna go hoooOOwoahome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle is feeling homesick and needs a little love. 
> 
> Mostly from Mark and (just bc I can) Xuxi. (Lucas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @MultiFandomKpopWriter for requesting! 
> 
> And anybody else with a request can ofc ask in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Also: sorry this took so long I’ve been working a lot T.T

Chenle sat on the couch waiting for Jisung’s nightly call while he was in LA filming Why Not Dancer when a comercial popped up on the television.  
“Come and visit us in beautiful Hong Kong (a/n- my phone just corrected Hong to Zhong)!” Chenle turned his attention away before another ad came up, on his phone this time. It was a picture of his favorite snack back in China... he got a text from somebody a second later, hoping it was his beloved doengsang he opened it, only to see it was his elder sister (idk does he even have a sister?). 

“Hey little brother just texting to say love you and hope you’re feeling well, mum (I’m American I promise) just sent another care package with some money for you and some snacks to share with Jisung and Yukei,” it read. Chenle sniffled but gently smacked himself, no. He was NOT gonna cry because his *mockingly high pitched voice* bIg sIStEr loved him enough to check in. A tear filled one eye but he quickly wiped his face when he heard rampant steps coming down the steps.

“LeLe have you seen my earbuds I can’t find them but Jungwoo wants to watch a mov- are you okay?” The loud (and tall asf) boy asked, concerned for one of the dreamies.

“I’m fine Xuxi,” Chenle said quietly, Chenle is NOT quiet.

“LeLe you’re being quiet you’re not fine,” Lucas insisted, sitting down next to the young boy and wrapping an arm around him. That’s when Chenle broke. Tears spilled from his eyes and he let out a hiccup of ‘I want Mark hyung,’. So what did Lucas do? He called Mark immediately.

“What?” Mark snapped. “I’m kinda busy right- Hyuck for god sakes stop- now,”

“LeLe is crying and wants you,”

“I’ll be over in a sec,” and then the line went dead.

“mark’s On his way kid, it’s okay,” Lucas comforted gently, pulling the young boy into his lap and hugging him. Chenle just sniffled and nuzzled his face into the older boy’s neck, gripping his shirt in small fists. “Can you tell hyung what’s wrong sweetheart?” Chenle shook his head. “Please LeLe?”

“I miss China, and my mom, and my sisters, and my dad and my cat and my sister’s fish and the snacks a-and...” he trailed back into his sobs, letting the sentence finish itself silently.

“LeLe it’s okay to be homesick,” Lucas said gently, hearing the front door clicked as it opened. “Hey look who’s here baby,” he whispered as Mark walked into the living room, hair tossled and clothes wrinkled. Lucas raised his eyebrows, amused, earning him a glare as Mark took the small boy into his arms.

“Hey LeLe, what’s up sweetheart,” Mark asked gently, setting the boy on his hip and carting a gentle hand through his hair.

“He misses home, poor thing,” Lucas said

“How about we go and lay in my room with Hyuck and watch why not dancer for a bit? Seeing Jisungie always makes you smile again,” Mark said softly with his lips against the younger’s temple. Chenle simply nodded and Mark hoisted him onto his hip and walked back across the hallway to his room, where Donghyuck was sitting on the bed pouting and typing away on Mark’s laptop.

“I still don’t know where my F-ing earbuds are,” Lucas muttered.

Donghyuck glanced up as the bedroom door opened, immediately doing a double take when he saw Chenle sad.

“why is my Lele crying?” He asked, opening his arms from where he sat and letting Mark set Chenle on his lap. “Hey baby, why the tears?” He muttered quietly to Chenle, in return he revived a hushed ‘homesick’ from the younger boy. “Aw LeLe, it’s okay,” he whispered comfortingly, kissing the younger’s forehead gently and rocking them both slowly. Mark sat down next to them awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do; he’d never been the best at helping when his friends or dongsaengs were crying. Donghyuck noticed and patted the spot next to him. Mark scooted closer and Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Chenle’s tears had stopped by now, and he was just sniffling, still holding Donghyuck’s shirt in his small fists. “How about we watch the new episode of Why not dancer?” Mark offered, resting his own head on Donghhyuck’s and running his fingers through Chenle’s hair. Chenle nods softly and the three lay back on Mark’s bed, Chenle in the middle, Benin cuddled by both hyungs; and Mark sets his laptop on his thigh and finds the newest episode. The three watch happily and Chenle begins to feel better soon after he sees Jisung enjoying himself. He coos when Eunhyuck tucks Jisung in, knowing Jisung wouldn’t admit it, but that it made the maknae feel much better. Chenle watched in amusement as Jisung fumbled over his English trying to order a coffee, giggling at the younger boy’s embarrassment and confusion. Mark and Donghyuck simply make sure the young boy is feeling better the whole time, also making sure Jisung is well cared for, before they hear soft snores. Mark puts away the laptop and plugs it in, pulling Donghyuck and Chenle closer as Donghyuck drifts off. Soon the three are a sleeping cuddle puddle and Taeyong is sneaking in to take pictures of it.


	7. Group chat chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mork- Mark  
> Need Some Milk- Jaehyun  
> John’s Banana- really?  
> TY TRECK- again.. really?  
> Lil brat- Haechan  
> Tall MF- Lucas  
> Dolphin boi- ????  
> Baby of NCT- Seriosuly stop wondering it’s frickin the baby of NCT.  
> Cute-ah- Winwin  
> Minion Assailant- Yuta  
> Eomma- Renjun  
> Eomma pt. 2- Taeil  
> No jam- Jeno  
> NaNa- Jaemin  
> UWU- Jungwoo  
> Fat Kun- Kun  
> Heterophobic- Ten  
> Rabbit- Doyoung

2:03 in the morning.  
Mork- I STARTED A GROUP CHAT BOIS  
TY TRECK- why would you do this at 2am? The babies are asleep Mark.  
Baby of NCT- hyung~ stop calling us the babies!  
Dolphin bois- seriously hyung me, Jisungie and Nana are the only underage members.  
TY TRECK- yes and I will continue to refer to you as my babies until you’re 45.  
Baby of NCT- I wish I was 46.  
Minion assailant- Kids. Go to sleep and listen to your eomma or he’s gonna beat you. And he W I L L beat you.  
Eomma- TAEYONG HYUNG WILL NOT BEAT THEM I WILL NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO BED. ALL OF YOU.  
Everybody texting at once bc Renjun is actually violent- WERE GOING- HYUNG DONT YELL- I CAN HEAR YOU TYPING FROM THE NEXT ROOM- GO TO BED.  
Baby of NCT- I’ll only go if somebody brings me a glass of grape juice...  
TY TRECK- I’ll bring you a glass of juice in a minute baby but you need to sleep.  
Eomma Pt. 2- Tae stop making me soft.  
John’s banana- wtf is going on?  
TY TRECK- JOHNNY THE CHILDREN ARE IN THIS CHAT!  
Eomma- JOHNNY  
Eomma pt. 2- J O H N N Y  
minion assailant- JOHNNY  
Heterophobic- JOHNNY IM GOING TO BEAT YOU THE BABIES ARE HERE!  
John’s banana- I DIDNT KNOW I JUST WOKE UP I SAW MORK I WAS CONFUSED TEN STOP THREATENING ME  
Baby of NCT- hyung~ are you coming?  
TY TRECK- yes baby I’m coming. Okay, everybody. Bed. Now.  
Everybody- YES SIR 

And then everybody went to bed.  
(Imma just add the Jisung juice situation here real quick)  
“Hey baby, I have your juice,” Taeyong said softly, sitting next to the maknae on his small twin bed. The boys had all decided when they switched rooms to let Jisung room alone, that way when he needed to be left alone he could be. Taeyong let the young boy’s hair and pulled the blanket down so he could see his face, seeing that he’d already fallen asleep. Taeyong laughed quietly and kissed his forehead, setting the glass on the nightstand and laying down next to Jisung to hold him, they love their baby so much.


End file.
